


A man once asked

by 3wolves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, I mean maybe a little but not right now, Not a suicide note, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3wolves/pseuds/3wolves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 1





	A man once asked

A man once asked anyone who would listen, why do we continue to live? Why can't he change these things about himself? When did his mind grow so tattered and cluttered that he fails to do even the simplest of tasks?

A man was asked to watch the pot, to keep it from boiling over.

He forgot he was even cooking.

A man was asked to clean the front room, so that the visiting guests would feel more comfortable.

He spent the day forgetting his life in books.

A man was asked for comfort, to be there for his lover, to listen and speak and reassure her and himself that they were worth fhe effort.

He slowly forgot his promises, leaking away from his mind like a rusted faucet.

The man latched on to others, content that if his loved ones were happy, he was meaningful. He gave everything to relationships, but couldn't ever find the will to change.

He tried to hang himself when it felt hopeless. The rope snapped.

The man sits alone in the cluttered filth of hoarded nostalgia, wasting his days in fanciful explorations of any life but his. The man cannot sleep as he struggles to push through the fog and weight and helplessness of feeling like he'll never be able to change. Never be better than the self destructive cycle he's created for himself.

The man is tired, and often searches for another reason to get up. To keep moving. The man feels like he's deficient, less than the norm, and defunct as a person. Truth be told he tries to find reasons to believe its going to be better...

And I'm running out of lies to tell myself.


End file.
